Big Brother IV: Iceland
To go home, go to Home 'BIG BROTHER IV: ICELAND ' 'REYKJAVÍK 2004' Introduction On Launch Night, 20 HMs entered the Big Brother house in Reykjavík, Iceland. When the HMs entered the house, Big Brother revealed two twists. First, the Big Five (+ 1) HMs (representatives from the UK, Italy, Germany, France, host country Iceland, and one nation that was randomly selected on the Live Launch) would be entering the house on Day 10. Second, this season, one HM would be second in command to Big Brother. Each week the public would vote for one HM to be elected as the House President, who would elect their House VP. Both the President and VP would be isolated into the Presidential Suite and nominate 4 HMs for eviction. This season lasted 60 days. Pink - evicted, but returned to the house More Housemate Info *Russia previously competed in Big Brother II: Germany *Sweden previously competed in Big Brother I: United Kingdom and was the Runner-Up *Austria previously competed in Big Brother II: Germany *This is the first time Turkey, Bulgaria, Romania, and Croatia are competing The Shelter The Shelter is an underground base outside the Big Brother House. Throughout the duration of the competition, it was used for twists such as the Launch Night Eviction twist. This is the first time a secret hideout/building has been used where a HM/HMs have to exit the House to enter. The Semi-Final House When there was only 16 HMs remaining, the public decided that the 12 least liked HMs were to go head to head to stay in the game. The 4 HMs that were the most popular earned a pass to the final. The 12 least liked HMs moved to the Semi-Final House, were randomly drawn to go head to head with one another, and over the following two weeks, one of the pair was evicted. After the first duels, 6 HMs remained. There was then two Final Duels where 2 of the 6 remaining HMs were evicted. One HM was saved before each duel and after the first duel. This HM would return to the main house immediately. House President Election The 1st House President was decided on Day 1 by a popularity poll. From then on, the next House President was elected from the four previous nominees with the highest number of votes to save/fewest to evict. 1st House President - Finland : House VP - Netherlands 2nd House President - Norway : House VP - Belarus 3rd House President - Estonia : House VP - Belarus 4th House President - Luxembourg : House VP - Norway Nominations *Day 1 - House President Finland, chose to save Norway *Day 2 - The HM that was saved, Norway, became the next House Pres. *Day 6 - House Pres. Norway chose to switch Ireland with Estonia *Day 7 - The HM with the highest % of the vote, Estonia, became the next House Pres. *Day 12 - HP Estonia axed Norway's chance of becoming the next HP *Day 13 - *see twists *Day 13 - The HM with the highest % of the vote, Luxembourg, became the next House Pres. *Day 19 - One of the 5 nominees was vetoed by the HMs (Sweden) Grand Final Voting The voting procedure was different than previous years. The Juries from the 26 competing countries voted for their winner, who received that countries' 4pts, and their runner-up, who received that countries' 2pts. Then the 10 last evicted HMs voted for their favorite HMs, the favorite received 30pts while the 2nd favorite received 15pts. Finally, the public was given 260 points (26 countries x 10pts) and the percentages of the vote were multiplied by the vote to determine how many points that country received. Twists *Launch Night - "Big Brother's Big Six" - Big Brother announced the Big Six (the UK, France, Germany, Spain, Italy, and host country Iceland) would enter the house on Day 10. *Launch Night - "Big Brother's President and VP" - Big Brother announced the season long twist of the House President and House VP of the and that they would decide the four nominees each week. *Launch Night - "BB's Fav 3" - The Public voted on there top 3 HMs and they were recalled outside. There, the bottom 2 each chose a HM to be nominated and not become the House President. The #1 HM chose 2 HMs to be nominated and not become the first House President. The Public was then given an hour to vote on one HM to evict and choose one HM that wasn't nominated to become the first House President. That HM then elected his/her House VP and between them, saved one nominated HM. *Day 13 - "Second Chance" - Switzerland was evicted, but had the opportunity to save himself. He had to choose one HM that he believed was among the top 10% popular HMs. If his guess was wrong, he would still return, but that HM would be evicted. Switzerland chose Germany and was wrong, Germany placed in the top 75% and therefore was evicted on Day 14. *Day 27 - "Eviction Massacre" - There were no nominations this week. Instead, all HMs were nominated and faced eviction. Four HMs would be evicted in an Eviction Massacre. *Day 30 - "Semi-Final House" - See section labelled "Semi-Final House" *Day 58 - "Four to Three" - One HM from the four finalists and one HM from the four winners of the semi-final house twist were evicted by popular vote. The remaining six all made it to the final on Day 60.